Rue Creeping Out Snow!
by Intelligent Goddess 371
Summary: Rue's ghost will be creeping out Snow because she's awesome that way!
1. The Talking Kitties

**My first Hunger Games fanfic, hooray! I just finished reading The Hunger Games and it was amazing. I'm reading Mockingjay right now. Rue is one of my favourite characters and I was so heartbroken when she died. So now I give you Rue's ghost creeping out Snow, yeah!**

_ Creepy Moment #1: The Talking Kitties!_

Snow was in his living room, watching The Hunger Games. Many tributes had died. Like Glimmer, Thresh, Clove, and Rue. There are a few of them left like Cato and the star crossed lovers Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen. And he is hungry for more excitement in the Games. Day turned to night and all of the tributes are fast asleep.

The screen went black so he walked over to the back of his couch with a secret cage filled with cats. He looked around to make sure that nobody is around him and lifted up the cage and opened it. Cats in every colour, shapes and sizes came spilling out. He smiled at them. "Aren't you excited to see what happens next, Snowflake?" he asked a fluffy white cat with glowing red eyes. A skinny brown cat went over to him. Snow rubbed behind his ears. "Yes Coacoa, I'll get you your night meal soon."

But then, a petite white cat with black spots opened her mouth and started talking! "I'm going to kill you Snow for doing this to all of us." she said. And guess who that voice sounded like? It was Rue, the young tribute who had died with a spear in her stomach. Snow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates."You, you, you t-t-talk? Why d-d-do y-you sound like that girl from the agriculture d-district?" he stammered.

"That's right. All of the tributes are going to haunt you for the rest of your life, big boy." Rue said happily. Snow closed his eyes. "It's just a talking cat, just a talking cat. And it's not real. I'm just imagining it." He opened his eyes and looked over to where kitty Rue stood. She wasn't there. Snow sighed with relief then petted a tomcat with green eyes.

But then, Rue's voice came out of the tomcat's mouth! "Are you enjoying my creepiness for you big boy?" she said enthusiasticaly. Snow screamed like a girl and ran out of the room. And that was only the beginning!

**Please review!**


	2. Secrets

**Get ready for more creepiness!**

_Creepy Moment #2: Secrets_

Another day of the Hunger Games had passed. President Snow lay flat on his bed, thinking about the tributes. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard that young voice again which was really starting to irritate him. Of course, it was Rue. "Hey Snoooooow!" Rue sing songed. "I know your secrets!" Snow opened his eyes and scowled. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep!" He closed his eyes again. But Rue continued.

"Hey, I know everything about you! You looked through Bethany Huffington's bedroom window one day!" Snow's eyes snapped open. He sat up. "H-how do you know that?"

Rue went on. "You hid your mother's vase behind your ratty old couch!" Snow laughed nervously. "Vase? What vase? What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"And you shower with your underpants on!" Snow stood up and yelled in the direction of Rue's voice. "DO YOU STALK ME? HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS STUFF?" Rue giggled. "No, of course not! Your mother told me all of these things!"

Snow gulped. "Hey, um, uh, mommy? I'm sorry about your vase." Then, a woman's voice boomed yelling, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL A WOMAN"S VASE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 1 MONTH DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? 1 MONTH IS WHEN I WILL EMBARRASS YOU IN FRONT OF THE CAPITOL! I WILL TELL EVERY DISTRICT YOUR SECRETS! AND YES, WHEN YOU LOOKED THROUGH BETHANY HUFFINGTON'S BEDROOM WINDOW!

Snow sobbed. "Mommy, I'm so sorry! And tell Rue to go away!" His mother's voice answered. "NO WAY! SHE'S MY NEW FAVOURITE!" Snow sobbed harder. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**You know what to do. Please review!**


	3. Follow

**A/N: Here you go, creepy moment #3!**

_Creepy Moment #3: Follow_

President Snow was outside in the field mumbling, "Blood, blood, blood, blood..." Which was really random but hey he's the president of Panem so what do you expect?

It was an ordinary day. Until this poodle came up to him and started talking! And you know who that was. Rue, oh yeah! President Snow pressed his lips together, scooped up the poodle and carried her back to his house so nobody would think that he's insane talking to a poodle.

He locked the door behind them and dropped Rue. She fell hard against the floor. "Ow! Seriously?" Snow ignored her. He just boomed, "What are you doing here and why are you following me?" Rue rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to pay for doing this to all of us." she answered.

"What have I done?" he demanded. "You make us kill each other every year, and that's not right!" she answered. Snow scowled. "Well, too bad! We're going to have the hunger games every year and that's final!" Poodle Rue shook her head. "If you're not going to stop, then I'm not going to stop creeping you out!"

Snow nodded. "You're going to stop alright." Then he opened the door and threw Rue out. But that didn't stop her.

That night, Rue had found a little hole in his bedroom window, and sneaked in. Snow was on a chair beside the bed drinking his bedtime tea, not knowing that Rue was in the room. But when he got up, he saw poodle Rue sitting at the foot of his bed. Her eyes lit up when he noticed her. "Hi!" she said enthususiastically.

Snow closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "This is not happening." he muttered. As fast as lightning, he locked the door behind him, which trapped Rue.

But he should've had his house fixed properly because Rue found another hole in the ceiling! She crashed onto Snow's head and smiled widely.

"Stop following me!" Snow screamed. Rue giggled then hopped off his head. "Ok, I'll stop for now." Snow nodded. "Good. Because I was going to call animal control soon!"

Rue's smile melted. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she demanded. Snow gulped. "I shouldn't have said that."

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	4. Vases

**A/N: Snow's mother is back! And she's still mad at him about the vase!**

Snow was in the hospital because everyone thought that he had gotten insane. Because that night, he ran around Panem shouting, "She's a poodle who just won't leave me alone! Everybody run! The poodle's possessed by Rue! Help!" And then the cops came and the ambulance.

So he was on the bed, wide awake and slightly irritated with all of the wires on his arms and hands. He stared at the bright white lights, brainstorming ideas on how to get back at Rue. Just then, he heard a voice in his head that said, "Your ideas will never work!"

Snow gritted his teeth. "Rue! Go away!" The voice was silent for a moment. Then said, "I'm your mother! What's wrong with you?" Snow gulped. "Oh! Mother I'm so so sorry! I'm just so used to hearing Rue's voice!" His mother huffed. "Yeah. Right. Whatever. But you're still going to pay for the vase!"

Snow swallowed. "Mom, you got that vase from the dollar store! Can't you get over it?"

His mother boomed, "NO! I CAN NOT! YOUR FATHER GAVE ME THAT VASE!" Snow sat up. "I had a father?" She snorted. "Yeah! Without him, you won't be here." Snow raised an eyebrow. "How?" His mother sighed. "This isn't health class, so do not ask! Anyway, you have to pay!"

Snow rolled his eyes. "I may be scared of you, but there is no way I'm going to give a vase for a dead mother who liked to buy cheapy things from the dollar store with her lover for a living."

But then, Rue's voice was heard. "You have to!"

He scowled. "Not you again!"

**A/N: Give me an R! Give me an E! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an E! Give me a W! What's that spelled? Review! Please review!**


	5. The Power of the Tributes!

**A/N: ****This chapter is when the Hunger Games was over and Katniss and Peeta won. This time, Rue and ALL of the tributes came over to President Snow's house and haunted him! So I'm sorry to say that this story is now complete. It's not because the Hunger Games are over, but this is starting to get nowhere. And plus, if I continue to make chapters all with Rue haunting President Snow, it might start to get old and boring. And I don't want my fans and readers to get bored. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

_Creepy Moment #5: The Power of the Tributes!_

The Hunger Games are over. The star crossed lovers Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have won. But when they said that they can only have one victor, this Katniss girl have outsmarted them by attempting to eat the poisonous berries called Nightlock. She is going to pay.

President Snow was in the kitchen making himself some coffee, still thinking about what Katniss had done. He frowned at the memory while sipping his coffee. And the memory.

But you already know that it was not a peaceful night of thinking. Because Rue was back! And she's not alone. But the tributes have come to help! If only there was a camera so we could put it on Youtube and watch President Snow freak his pants off! (Don't worry, that didn't literally happen because that would be disturbing.)

So when Snow heard a knock on his door, he sighed then went over to answer it. But nobody was there. Snow shrugged, then slammed the door shut. He was about to go back to the kitchen to enjoy his coffee but then, he heard someone knocking on the door again!

He scowled for the millionth time that week, so he ignored it. But then, he heard a voice! It wasn't Rue's though. This voice was deep and sounded like a boy, and sounded strangely familiar...oh no! The boy from Rue's district! Thresh!

He said, "You wanted us to fight? Well, why don't you fight us? Bring it on!"

Snow gulped, speechless. "Um..."

"Yeah!"

"Oh no! Not you too!"

"It's not only me, it's all of the other tributes too!"

"WHAT?"

It was true. The door swung open and all of the ghosts of the dead tributes were there. Clove, Cato, Foxface, Glimmer, Marvel, and of course Rue. They were smiling at Snow.

"Hello! You want a game? We'll give you a game! How about a game of how long can you last? Foxface said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

President Snow bolted straight up, with beads of sweat running down his face. He looked around. It was only a dream. He started laughing because he couldn't believe that he fell for a dream!

"Ha! It was only a dream!" he said. But then, a whisper tickled his ear.

"Or is it?"

He turned his head to see Cato, and all of the tributes.

Then, they all threw mockingjay pins at him, and he was sent to the hospital for 3 months because he got severe wounds and they thought he had gotten insane, for he was screaming all night about the tributes who haunted him.

And they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm so sad to end this, but nothing lasts forever!**

**Thank you for taking your time to read, review, and favouriting my story!**

**Please review for the last time!**


End file.
